Automotive electrical systems have become increasingly complex, and now include computers and computer modules throughout the vehicle, including for example, engine modules (such as monitors, feedback, body control modules, central timer modules, lighting modules, and other controls), air bag modules, backup sensors (and other driving aids), and so-called “infotainment” systems (providing both information such as a GPS, and entertainment such as video and/or audio). Some vehicles are equipped with more than one battery. A fault with any one of these modules and/or wiring (e.g., a short) can result in a current draw even when the electrical system is not in an active state, that is, even when the engine is shut off as the vehicle goes into “sleep” mode, and the battery is not being recharged. As such, these faults can result in a dead battery. There is much ambiguity as to which system or component may be the issue, making diagnosing and repairing electrical issues time-consuming, expensive and difficult.
Diagnosing electrical faults has typically been the domain of an experienced technician equipped with an ammeter and a good understanding of the electrical system under test. But most technicians are restricted by the lack of technology in this area and are reduced to using a traditional test light or just pulling fuses to see if the car will start the next day. Even for the experienced professional, testing can be a time-consuming process. Often, specifications can be very difficult to obtain, and in some cases not provided by common information systems. Sometimes, even the experienced professional cannot find the exact cause of the electrical fault, and is thus reduced to replacing components and hoping that the problem is resolved.